Here's How It Happened
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: One night in Cerulean City, Ash and Misty's children ask how their parents got together as a bedtime story. Read to find out how it happened!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) Here is a little two part story that I wrote last night. It was originally meant to be a oneshot but I couldn't resist splitting it for suspense ;P It was meant to be just PokeShipping because I couldn't resist adding in a little WishfulShipping :') I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 32**

**Misty: 32**

**Ben: 14**

**Katie: 14**

**James (Ketchum): 9**

**Jessie (Ketchum): 8**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Ash and Misty's children; I don't own any of the others or pokemon itself.**

* * *

It was a beautiful evening in Cerulean City. The now ink coloured sky was filled with millions of stars twinkling like diamonds and the luminous white moon watched over the peaceful city.

Misty sat on a beanbag between her and Ash's youngest children's bed. She had just read to them 'The Hungry Caterpie' book and was patiently waiting for them to drift off to sleep.

After about an hour of patiently waiting, Misty was dozing off herself. She was too sleepy to realize that her beloved husband had crept up behind her.  
'Hey, beautiful.' he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his muscular arms around her slim waist.

Misty jumped at the action but smiled to herself as she looked fondly into his chocolate orbs.  
'Hi, honey.' she snuggled into his warm neck.

She was just about to press a loving kiss against Ash's inviting lips when their children leapt out of bed and begun jumping up and down excitedly.  
'Daddy!' they greeted joyfully, lisping slightly because they still had their thumbs in their mouths.

'Hiya Jessie.' he pressed a kiss to his daughters black locks before ruffling his son's gingery brown tufts. 'Hey little James. Shouldn't you two be in bed?' he asked, pretending to look at his watch and tut in a shocked manner.

James just shrugged and continued to suck his fingers while Jessie spoke up for the two.  
'We were asleep but then you woke us up!' she moaned although neither children had fallen asleep yet.

Ash sighed before sitting on his daughters bed and pulling her close.  
'How about to make up for me 'waking you up', me and Mommy together will read you a story?' he looked to his wife for an agreement before turning back to his little girl. 'Okay?'

James nodded eagerly and instantly hopped under the covers, pulling Pikachu on his chest.  
Ash glanced at Jessie.  
'Why don't you do what James has done and climb into your nice warm bed?' he suggested.

Jessica shrugged and made her green orbs all huge.  
'I wanna sit on your lap, Daddy.' she lisped cutely.

Ash sighed and shook his head fondly. He just couldn't resist letting any of his daughters get what they want. The pokemon master sighed wearily but patted his knee for Jessie to climb on.

Once the whole family was settled, Misty turned to her beloved children.  
'Now, what story would you like?' she smiled broadly at them.

Once again, James just shrugged. It wasn't that the young boy didn't like talking, he just wasn't used to it; his younger sister and best friend, Jessie, didn't let him get a word in edgewise.

The raven haired girl sighed happily, getting everyone's attention.  
'Can you tell us how you and daddy got together?' she asked breathlessly, her eyes sparking like emeralds. Jessie was only eight years old but had already inherited her mother's passion for romance.

Misty blushed but turned to her husband. Ash nodded at his gorgeous wife, a blush appearing across the bridge of his button nose.

Before Misty could begin the story, the door to the children's bedroom squeaked open and in came the other two members of the Ketchum family.  
'Ben, Katie!' Ash smiled broadly at his the older twins. 'I thought you were watching one of Professor Oak's lectures on the tv?'

Ben smiled and sat down on his little brothers bed.  
'Yeah we WERE. But Katie heard something about a romance story and dragged me up here.' he rolled his eyes and looked at his ginger haired sister.

Katie sighed and joined her mum on the beanbag.  
'It wasn't me!' she scoffed. 'You wanted to get ideas on how to announce your undying love for Willow Striaton!'

A heavy blush appeared on the teenager's tanned face as his hands began gesturing wildly.  
'I do NOT have a crush on one of Cilan and Iris's triplets!' he sulked.

Katie rolled her eyes at her in denial twin brother and wrapped her arm around her mothers waist.  
'See! He's just as stubborn as dad used to be!'

Both father and son glared at the high-fiving girls before huffing and crossing their arms.

James interrupted them by taking his thumb out of his mouth with a pop.  
'Can you hurry up and tell us the story then?' he asked impatiently. He hated to admit it, but Jessie's romantic streak was starting to rub off on him.

Ash glanced at his wife and nibbled his lip sheepishly. When she nodded for him to go ahead, he turned to the rest of the group.  
'So here's what happened...'

* * *

**There you go! How was chapter 1? :) Part 2 should be up tomorrow if I can persuade my mum to let me upload it during my lunch break! ;P Thanks a lot for reading! :') I'd better go now and get on with some school work; I gotta learn about Plant Biology - BORING! :/ Thanks once again! :')**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to die of boredom while studying plant organs :/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :) Here is the second and last chapter to this story. It just has purely PokeShipping this time! :') I hope you enjoy! :)**

**The ages are of course the same.**

**Disclaimer: As I said before, only Ash's children belong to me; none of the other characters or pokemon itself belongs to me. I wish though! :'( **

* * *

'So here's what happened...'

_Flashback:_

Misty had been cleaning the Cerulean Gym from top to bottom for the past four hours and was positively exhausted. She looked at her watch and was just about to resume after a quick lunch break when the double doors squeaked open.

In bounded Ash Ketchum who was dressed in swimming trunks and has a bucket and mop in his hand.  
Misty frowned in bewilderment when she saw her best friend but couldn't help but smile at his joyous grin. His positivity was contagious.  
'What are you doing here, Ash? I thought you were meant to be helping your mom all day with the gardening?'

Ash jumped and turned very red at her question.  
'Uh well you see...' he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 'It was all going well until I accidentally dug up all of her flowers, thinking they were weeds.'

Misty rolled her eyes and took the bucket from him. Her heart rate sped up at her hands briefly connected with his. She shook the love struck thoughts away with a snide remark.  
'That's just like you, Ketchum!' she groaned as she shoved him towards the Olympic sized pool. 'Seeing as your here, you may as well make yourself useful.'

A streak of a blush appeared across his tanned face as he felt her delicate hand on his back. He shook it off by grinning widely at her.  
'Sure! What to you want me to do?' he asked the red head. 'I can wash the changing rooms, tidy the shelves, scrub the windows...' he muttered as he zoomed around the room wildly, fulfilling his suggestion.

Misty sighed in an irritated fashion but couldn't help but smile at his willingness.  
'Ash! I did that hours ago!' she sighed fondly as he fell over anime style. 'Could you just hose the pool down while I feed Luverin and Caserin?'

Ash got up from his position on the floor and ran over to the massive pipe.  
'Sure thing, Mist! You're wish is my command!' he bowed in a comical yet earnest way.

The gym leader blushed at his adorable action. She hadn't remembered him being that charming when they travelled together. The red head once again shook her thoughts away and headed off to feed her two Luvdisc.

When Misty returned, Ash had scrubbed the pool and filled it to the brim with fresh and chlorine smelling water. She smiled broadly when she entered the pool with a tray of refreshments to see he was tidying behind the crowd's seats.

Misty placed the drinks on a chair and turned her back to the teenager in order to rearrange the snacks.  
'Hey Ash!' she called, her voice echoing around the building. 'Do you want lemonade or cola?'

When she got no reply, she turned around to see if everything was okay. Big mistake.  
As soon as Misty spun round, a giant jet of freezing water pelted her face.

When she ran away from the icy blast, the water was still pooling in her eyes, making it impossible to see where she was going. Suddenly, her foot tripped and she flew head first into the Cerulean swimming pool.

When she resurfaced, her eyes went straight to Ash who was sat at the edge of the pool, the mighty hose in his hand. A mixture of anger, shock and slight amusement filled the girls body when she saw him rolling about on the tiles, clutching his belly.

Misty smirked as she realized something; he had let go of the weapon. Before Ash had even noticed that he had lost possession of the hose, he too was pelted with the icy jet.

When she finally stopped spraying him with it some minutes later, he shook his hair about wildly. Misty's heart rate increased as she noticed how perfect and shiny his locks appeared when wet.

She shook her thoughts away by swimming up to him. 'You thought that was funny, did you?!' she exploded, a slight smile twitching at her lips.

Ash shrugged anxiously when he saw that her face was mere inches from his own.  
'I guess...' Misty cut him off by leaning even nearer to him.

'Well I'm not the only one who's wet now, am I?!'  
Ash jumped violently at her thunderous voice but also blushed as he gazed deep into her aquamarine eyes.  
'No...'

Before he couldn't move another muscle, Misty pressed her body against his own and leaned in closer and closer until...

_End Of Flashback_

'We kissed.' finished Ash, a heavy blush now on his handsome face. 'Surprisingly to us, our friend's weren't shocked at all by us getting together. In fact, they had been waiting for us to confess for years.'

Ash looked down at his lap to see his little daughter was already fast asleep. He looked across at his wife who had also drifted off to sleep with Katie gently snoring on her shoulder.

The proud father and husband smirked before looking to his right to see his oldest son had fallen asleep with his arms around his younger brother's slim shoulders.

Only James had managed to stay awake through the whole story.  
'Great story, daddy, really great.' he smiled with sleepy eyes. 'You're lucky to have a beautiful wife like mummy.'

With that, the little boy too fell asleep, leaving Ash to realize something.  
He was the luckiest man alive.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Thanks a lot for reading! Gonna go now and update 'Love Sick 2' then as usual I have got my best buddy, Anna, coming round my house! :D Thanks again for all the reviews and all that - I really do appreciate each and every one :') So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to update one more fic! xD Ta Ta, Twerpies! ;P Aw! Just kidding! :'D**


End file.
